The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to photographic film and cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,102, issued Nov. 2, 1982, discloses a 35 mm camera which has a viewfinder window that is masked along its top and bottom portions by an insert to make the scene viewed through the non-masked portion of the viewfinder window have an aspect ratio, i.e. the proportion of the width to the height, greater than 2:1 rather than the standard ratio 1.5:1. As a result, the view through the viewfinder window has a panorama-like format or appearance. When a picture is taken using conventional 35 mm film, the resulting negative is a standard one, that is, 36.4 mm.times.24.4 mm, having an aspect ratio 1.5:1. To obtain a print corresponding to the view through the viewfinder window, the film gate in an enlarger must be masked to provide an aperture with the same aspect ratio as that of the non-masked portion of the viewfinder window. Thus, a panorama-like print is obtained from the standard size negative by printing a select area of the negative having an aspect ratio greater than 2:1.
The recently introduced "FunSaver Panoramic 35" camera, manufactured by Eastman Kodak Company, is a modified 35 mm camera having a viewfinder window and an exposure opening each dimensioned to have an aspect ratio greater than 2:1 rather than the standard ratio 1.5:1. As a result, the 35 mm negative as well as the scene viewed through the viewfinder window has a panorama-like appearance. Since the negative has panorama-like dimensions, the printing operation is simplified as compared to the one called for in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,102.